piffandomcom-20200223-history
HEALTH EDUCATION BOARD FOR SCOTLAND - The Facts of Drugs (1996)
WARNING: Contains flashing images Three trippy but creepy PIFs from Scotland in the 1996. Directed by Terence Stevens Prior. RATED U ECSTASY DESCRIPTION: We see a flock of doves walking around on the ground. After a few seconds we can hear a narrator say: "If you take ecstasy..." The doves then start flying away "...You don't know if you'll be the one to have an extreme reaction" We see one of the doves flying around against various camera filters We then see a close up of it's eye, wide open as we see a fiery explosion come out of it. we then see more shots of the dove flying around with the camera filters. "Leading to fits... kidney failure..." We see the same shot of the explosion coming out of the dove's eye but in reverse in a G-major filter. the Dove then falls to the ground and the camera shows a closeup of it's eye as the dove closes it. "...and even death" texts that says do you know the facts of drugs? appears on screen. It then fades to the HEBS logo on it's signature dark blue background. FX: Live action, with various camera filters MUSIC/SFX: At first, the music sounds somebody has remixed a bird chirp with some dance music but then as the birds start TRIPPING OUT , the music starts sounding trippy too. Finally, we can hear a sharp piano key as the dove falls to the ground. The only prominent sound effects we can hear are the narrator, the explosion and the doves flapping their wings. AVAILABILITY: Rare, seen on a few YouTube channels. SCARE FACTOR: High to nightmare. The usage of the trippy camera effects can easily creep children out (since all three of these PIFs are rated U), along with the creepy tone of the narrator and the dying bird at the end. ACID (LSD) DESCRIPTION: The camera races along an empty hallway as the screen fades to white and we see a giant floating strawberry in the middle of an empty hall as red confetti falls from the ceiling. (The same hall that ecstasy and speed take place in) The camera fades to black before cutting to the ground, which is covered in blood and confetti. Blood starts pouring out from the giant strawberry as inverted colour camera lenses start flashing on and off the screen. Snakes start coming out of the holes in the strawberry as the narrator says: "One of the troubles with acid is, you never know when it's going to turn into a bad trip" Then, text that says do you know the facts of drugs? appears on screen before cutting to the HEBS end title card. FX: Live action, with various camera filters MUSIC/SOUNDS: Rave music plays in the beginning before we see the giant strawberry, where it pauses. We can then hear some distorted singing in the background. Then, as the strawberry starts bleeding, we can start hearing it again. As for sound effects, we can hear: * Blood dripping off the strawberry * the snakes hissing * and some electric buzzing as the camera switches filters AVAILABILITY: Rare, seen on a few YouTube channels SCARE FACTOR: High. Much like "Ecstasy", Some of the visuals in this PIF can easily scare younger viewers. Such as the bleeding strawberry and the snakes. SPEED DESCRIPTION: The PIF opens up with what looks like to be a machine pouring a white powder out of a hole, while the same narrator from the past two videos, says: "When you take speed..." In the next shot, it's revealed that this machine is a giant hourglass "You could get more than you expected." The camera starts going around the hourglass as we see shots of the powder in the glass, flowing into the other half of the glass "...like mental illness, your heart packing in, or a blood vessel... busting in your head" We then see all of the white powder in the other half of the glass BANG! The hourglass explodes in slow motion as powder goes everywhere. In the final shot before the HEBS end title card, we see a shot of the powder on the ground as blood comes pouring out of a nearby drain as text saying do you know the facts of drugs? appears before cutting to the HEBS title screen. FX: Live action (surprisingly, there aren't any camera filters in this one) MUSIC/SOUNDS: Distorted dance music. As for sound effects, we can hear * The powder pouring into the glass * What sounds like and alarm that turns into the distorted music we hear * the giant hourglass exploding * the parts of the hourglass clattering on the floor after it explodes * and finally, some distorted breathing as the blood comes out of the drain AVAILABILITY: Rare, seen on some YouTube channels SCARE FACTOR: Medium. Because this PIF, unlike the others, doesn't feature any other filters which may scare younger children. The narrator's voice however, can still be seen as creepy, especially with the vivid descriptions he gives about what happens to your body after you take speed. Category:Drugs PIFs Category:HEBS Category:United Kingdom Category:PIFs